


Kryptonite Secrets

by Bluspirit92



Series: The Brynn Wayne Adventures [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU, DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Rule 63, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluspirit92/pseuds/Bluspirit92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brynn Wayne and Clark Kent struggle with secrets and super villains as their relationship becomes more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So who’s that?” Superman whispered in Brynn’s ear as a redhead in a gold dress wheeled up to them. 

Superman had taken to hanging around Brynn at mind numbing parties, making them slightly less mind numbing, and appointing Brynn as his guide to high society. If Brynn wasn’t so concerned about her secret identity, she might have enjoyed his company a little more. 

“That’s Barbara Gordon, the police commissioner's daughter. She’s pretty interesting,” and an excellent hacker, she didn’t add. Superman nodded. 

“Hey Brynn, Hi Superman,” Barbara said once she reached the couple. “You going out tonight?” she asked Brynn. 

Barbara and Alfred were the only people who knew about Batman, and while Brynn was glad they were on her side, she worried about their safety and wished they got less pleasure out of hinting about it to others. 

“Yeah, of course,” Brynn replied. 

“Out where?” Superman asked, obviously feeling a little lost by their conversation. 

“Around the city,” Brynn changed the subject, “Will you be online, Babs?”

“Yeah, call if you need me.” Babs waved and wheeled away, smiling at the couple as she went. 

“Out where?” Superman repeated. 

“Around.”

“Gotham is dangerous at night, are you going alone?” the hero asked, and Brynn almost took a step back in shock. He was lecturing her on how dangerous Gotham was? She knew first hand. She had the scars and orphaned childhood to prove it.

“I’ve got Babs,” Brynn answered, trying to keep the anger and annoyance out of her voice. 

Superman sighed, and Brynn hoped he realized he wasn’t going to stop her. “I’m going to do a sweep of Gotham after the party, If you need help.” 

Great. The guy just couldn’t leave Gotham alone recently. Brynn resisted the urge to tell him she didn’t and wouldn’t need any help. “I’ll be fine.” Brynn reassured him. Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowd and out onto the balcony. 

“What? Is there something I need to see?” Superman asked once they were leaning out over the edge, looking at the glittering city. 

“This,” Brynn said gesturing out across the glowing skyline. “You’re right, it is dangerous, but its also so beautiful,” She turned and grinned at Superman, “besides, I’ll be fine. You and Batman will be out there.” Superman slowly and reluctantly nodded. 

After a few seconds of peaceful silence, the man of steel awkwardly leaned in towards Brynn, and she had been in enough similar situations to know he wanted a kiss. And she wanted it a little too. 

Superman finally got up the courage and leaned in until he was centimeters from her face. Then he jerked back like he had been burned.  
Brynn looked down at the pulsing emerald necklace she had nearly forgotten about and realized he had been hurt. 

“What the-” he muttered, stepping back from Brynn, who realized she had probably screwed up any chance at romance or friendship with him thanks to her need to have the advantage. 

“Why?” Superman asked and he sounded so hurt that Brynn almost flinched. 

But she didn’t move. She forced her face into an impassive mask. No emotion. No weakness. 

“Its a warning. I trust you not to go crazy, but I don’t trust villains with leverage or mind control. You’re not invincible. If something goes wrong, There are people out there who can stop you.” Brynn answered, then turned and stalked away before she could mess up anything else. 

She really needed to punch someone. Thank god Gotham’s criminals made mostly guilt free punching bags.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a really long time to update. Sorry about that. It'll probably still be pretty slow, but I haven't totally forgotten, so thanks for reading and reminding me. Hope this is worth the wait!

Brynn was happily beating her way through some muggers when she sensed Superman’s presence. He didn’t make any noise, and her back was too him, but the radiating goodness and power was just too much to miss. 

Her on the other hand? Not radiating much more than anger and growled curses, “Bored with your billionaires, huh? Come to see some reality?” 

“Had enough of billionaires for a while,” Superman ground out, and Brynn realized with a start that he was talking about her. 

“You know, I’ve heard that punching things really helps with your anger,” Brynn said conversationally, and hoped to god he didn’t try to punch her. 

“I’ve actually found that out myself,” Superman agreed with a small smile, and Brynn grinned back. 

“Well, I’m kind of an expert in therapeutic fighting, so if you’d ever like some help,” Brynn offered, gesturing at the lumps that were unconscious muggers on the ground. 

Superman nodded, still smiling just a little, which Brynn considered a victory. 

“Hey, you wouldn’t happen to know where people could get kryptonite?” Superman asked, and his voice was way too casual. Even without having been the one to cause the problem, Brynn would have been able to see exactly what was wrong. 

“You looking to build up an immunity?” Brynn asked, really hoping a joke would help ease the tension and not clash too much with the whole ‘I am the night’ thing she had going. 

It didn’t work.

“Might need one,” Superman muttered, and Brynn knew it was going to take a lot to fix this. 

“Really anyone can find some if they’ve got enough money,” Brynn answered, and realized a second too late that that might not be the right thing to say. She needed to get out of here. 

Superman looked pissed for the first time since she had met him,“Yeah I figured that out, but I want to know who they’re paying,”

“Well, all your enemies probably have some and are willing to sell. And every now and then you probably even get a legitimate offer on the internet. Someone who found an asteroid in their yard,” Brynn listed, and god, her throat really hurt now. All the goodwill from fighting was gone. She just wanted to sleep for a year. But she had to fix this. 

“That’s real helpful, thanks,” Brynn had never heard sarcasm from Superman, and it was a little surprising, but there was no misunderstanding his tone. 

“What, you want me to help you beat up kryptonite dealers?” Brynn snapped, getting a little annoyed with the sarcastic passive aggressive Superman. Sure, this was her fault, but he didn’t know that, no need to take it out on Batman. 

“Yeah, can you?” Superman asked, and this time not sarcastic at all.

Brynn gritted her teeth and tried to avoid a long sigh. “Sure, not like I have anything better to do.”

She really hoped he used his newly discovered sarcasm skills on that last bit. 

No such luck. “So where do we start?”

“You give me time to figure out who we’re punching. It’s not like I know every kryptonite dealer in the area,” that was a lie. But she needed some time to think, maybe apologize as herself. 

Superman nodded, and she wasn’t sure if she should be insulted he believed her when she said she didn’t know something. But it was better than him calling her out and them going on a kryptonite field trip with no preparation. 

“Thanks,” Superman said, and slipped by Brynn, patting her on the shoulder as he went. 

Which would have been a terrible idea on any day for many reasons, mainly his super strength and her personal space issues. But today, the kryptonite was the main issue. 

As soon as he touched Batman’s armor, he recoiled like he’d been stung, and the betrayed look on his face was worse than the first time around. 

He was flying away before she could say anything, leaving her standing in the alley speechless. Well, shit. Now he was pissed at both of her.


End file.
